The Trouble With Coma's
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Originally intended to be a oneshot. Booth's coma has caused him to forget a MAJOR life decision,major both for himself and for Bones. How will things progress?
1. Chapter 1

"Sweets, why do we have to do this?" Special Agent Seeley Booth sighed, sinking back into the couch. "You and Dr Brennan are partners spending most of your time together, you need to share more than work with each other" the baby faced FBI psychologist replied.

"Hey, we share more than work, you said it yourself Sweets we have a deep emotional bond" Dr Brennan pointed out as she crossed her legs. "Ha! The 12 year old got told by the doctor lady" Booth teased with a grin. Sweets rolled his eyes clearly by now used to the behaviour of the pair. "Guys I really think we should give the word association game another try, we haven't tried it since before Booth's brain surgery"

"We played a word association game?" Booth said clearly not remembering playing the game, his memory was still clouded after all the confusion after he woke up from the coma barely two months previous. "You don't remember the game Booth? Okay this we definitely need to address, Agent Booth in the said game played Dr Brennan admitted to the both of us that she wanted to be a mother" Sweets replied hoping to jog his memory. Poor Booth still looked really confused, "I don't see where this is going?"

Now Dr Brennan looked concerned. "You agreed to donate sperm for future treatment to impregnate me Booth, you gave the clinic a sample to be tested which concluded you were viable and I could've been inseminated as little as a month after that. But then you hallucinated in the interrogation room and it was all kind of downhill from there" she explained barely maintaining eye contact with either of the men.

Booth's heart sank and everything she'd just explained came flooding back to him. "Oh my god, Bones, I remember"." Good, that's good Booth, and how do you feel about that now?" Sweets asked. "I remember uh, just before going into surgery saying to Bones that if I didn't make it I wanted her to use my...stuff" Sweets smiled. "So where do you two stand now on the insemination/baby situation? Brennan?"

Dr Brennan wasn't the kind of woman to lose her nerve or back down without a fight, but she was truly stumped. She had no idea how to say what she wanted without saying what she _really _wanted. "I...I...I don't know" she said without even a side glance at Booth. Sweets knew the feelings they harboured for each other deep down, he also knew how scared they were to actually admit to each other what had been there even since the earlier days of their partnership.

They'd killed for each other, saved each other's lives more than once. Spent practically the past 5 years together both inside and outside of work. Solved cases they knew they couldn't of solved without the other person. She was _his_ anthropologist; he was the _only_ FBI agent she wanted to work with. No substitutes. No other people could take their partner's place. They needed to be together, with each other even if they weren't _with_ each other. That was how they worked, how they lived, how they _wanted_ to spend their time.

Nights at the diner, evenings at her place with her home cooked meals, nights at his place knocking back liquor with good conversation and playful banter. Everybody saw it, everybody knew, they just wouldn't admit to each other. Seen as opposites but more alike than they knew.

"Bones, do you still want a baby?" Booth asked facing her, she felt her defensive walls go right back up. She shrugged, "like I said, I don't know". Booth shifted over on the couch making Brennan face him holding her shoulders, "Do you still want to have my baby Bones?" Sweets and Brennan were both totally silent, Sweets secretly wishing they'd be honest with each other. Brennan was battling with her heart and her defences.

"Well I mean it would be a shame to let such a viable donation go to waste, you were willing to do that for me and your sample had over 28 million fantastic sperm that could succeed in getting me pregnant and your traits would be something I'd appreciate my child having" she babbled as always protecting her feelings with her technicalities.

Booth smiled and leaned back into the couch. "So we'll take that as a maybe?" Sweets asked.

At that moment the pair's phones started vibrating, "we've got a case" they declared before rushing out of Sweet's office as always. "Well at least we actually might of gotten somewhere today" he said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bones" Booth said thoughtfully taking a sip of his beer; Brennan looked at him with a smile. "You'll never tire of that nickname will you" Booth smiled back, "you'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy hearing it"

"I admit, it would feel very strange not hearing you say it" she admitted as she took a sip of her own drink. They always went to the Founding Fathers when it had been a productive work day.

"What I was going to say was, don't you think we should talk about what Sweets brought up earlier?" Booth asked cautiously. Brennan bit her lip for a millisecond before shrugging her shoulders. "Bones, we're partners, be straight with me"

She sighed. "I don't know Booth, almost losing you made me think about it a lot more" "In what way?"

Brennan was unusually quiet, how was she supposed to tell her partner/colleague and friend of 5 years that she didn't want a child that wasn't half his.

Booth didn't know whether her silence was a good or bad thing, he wanted to father her child, but with them raising him or her together. He didn't want to just donate his..stuff.

"Bones, do you not want a child anymore? You gotta tell me cause' I'm not a psychic like our friend Angie's kooky Miss Harmonia" Booth joked trying to slice the atmosphere some.

"I..I wouldn't want to have a baby if.." she trailed off really struggling with what she_ really_ wanted to say.

"If what? Bones, you trust me right?"

"Of course, Booth I trust you with my life. I'm just not good with, I don't know how to correctly say certain things" "Hey, this is me. It's just us two; say whatever it is you want to say"

"Your brain surgery put things into perspective for me. I don't know why, but, I wouldn't want anyone else to father my child" Brennan managed to get out before relinquishing eye contact, choosing to nervously play with her wine glass.

Booth's heart thudded in his chest, _there's why I haven't given up hope_ he thought to himself.

He put a hand over hers stilling her nervous hand causing her to look up at him. "It's okay to say what you actually feel Bones, I'm not going anywhere" he smiled. Brennan covered his hand with her free one.

"So you'd still be comfortable with me being inseminated with your sperm?" she asked. "As always to the point" Booth coughed, they were after all in a public place that they frequented often.

"Yes. But we've got to be clearer on the situation" Brennan looked confused.

"Bones, I don't just want to be your donor, if we're going to do this I want to be involved with the process right from the conception to the birth to the raising of the child. Which I'm not sure you're comfortable with"

Brennan's eyes darted around for a while. "The idea isn't what I had in mind, but if it is what you want then we should do it your way" she reasoned. Booth looked stunned; a smile took over his face. Brennan knew that smile, the one that made it right the way to his eyes.

"So, we're really going to go through with this?" "Yes, we are" "We're going to have a baby and raise it together" "..Yes, it seems so"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Short I know but i'm working constantly on this now it's no longer a oneshot. Longer chapters to come I promise :)**

"Whoa whoa, wait, back this train up. You two are what?" Angela asked quirking her eyebrows.

"Booth and I have decided we are going to have a baby" Brennan stated simply, as if it was something that she dropped into conversation on a regular basis.

"I heard you the first time Bren. So you're finally becoming a couple? You've finally given in to covering up your feelings for one another and are going to make a baby?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but we are going to have a child together. We've made an appointment to have Booth's sperm re-checked then if we get the thumbs up I could be inseminated toward the end of this month" Brennan said as she continued rummaging through her desk looking for her planner.

"Sweetie. That is wrong on so many levels" Angela sighed sinking into a seat.

Brennan's brows furrowed, "what is wrong about Booth helping me out? He wants to help me raise the baby which I've agreed to because he is donating something very viable that is of necessary importance to the process of making a baby" she reasoned.

"You two seriously need to rethink this whole situation. It's super messy what you're doing. By avoiding admitting how you really feel you're making this so much more difficult than it has to be. Having a child together is a huge step Bren, especially when Booth already has Parker. I'm not saying you shouldn't have a child, you'll make an excellent mother and Booth is already a brilliant father, but you should be having a baby together as a product of love"

Brennan sighed. "Ange, we're friends and he's choosing to help me have a child, there's nothing wrong.."

"Yes there is! Brennan you're an intelligent woman why can't you see what's right in front of you? He loves you and wants to have a child with you, because he _loves_ you. He wants to be a _father_ to your child, not just someone that makes a baby using a test tube or whatever. You only want to have a child that's _Booth's_. Put your brain on mute for once in your life and see what your _heart _wants. Because you can't go through with this then suddenly want to run away. Be brave sweetie, he's not going to leave you"

And with that Angela walked out of Brennan's office leaving Brennan contemplating every word she'd just said to her.

So Dr Temperance Brennan finally let herself let go and feel. She lay down on her office couch and cried until she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour after she'd fallen asleep Brennan started to awaken, aware that she was no longer alone in her office.

She shot up on the couch quickly ready to take any action necessary. She had nothing to be alarmed about, well, not when it came to her physical safety anyway.

Booth was sat in her swivel chair with his elbows propped on her desk. He offered her a sympathetic smile; "Angela told me you'd had a bit of a heated discussion" Brennan nodded.

"She doesn't agree with our methods to have a child" Booth nodded, "I can see where she's coming from Bones, it's not particularly conventional what we're going to do"

Brennan frowned, "I thought it was conventional for friends to help each other out"

Booth looked slightly pained, there was that word again. Friends.

"Of course it is, but um, we're not exactly just.."

"I don't understand Booth"

"Bones. I've gotta be honest, I'm not completely comfortable with the situation. I know you've agreed to let me be involved but, I don't know, I sort of agree with Angela on this. I mean, what are we supposed to tell our child?"

Brennan stared down at the ground, "so you've changed your mind"

"I haven't changed my mind Bones, I want to have a child with you. Just not like this" Booth confessed, _time to lay it all on the line_ he thought.

She stared at him trying to decipher what was going on. Her heart thumped against her ribcage and she thought she might actually throw up, her feet willing her to run like a coward. But she stayed rooted to the couch; not exactly sure what held her in place. _Him._

"I want us to have this baby through becoming one Bones, by connecting our bodies and souls because we _both _want to. I don't want to be stood over you as my..stuff does its "job", I want to be lay next to you wrapped in our sheets laughing and smiling. I want to have a baby with you because, I love you. I love you." Booth said as he knelt in front of her, completely baring his heart and soul.

Brennan's eyes grew wide and tears blurred her vision.

"If you don't want the same then we can't do this Temperance" he whispered painfully.

"I can't do this Booth, I can't. I, I'm not you; I don't have your heart. I don't know how to, I cant" Brennan struggled for words as sobs took hold of her throat.

She wanted to tell him how she felt, she just didn't know how. She wanted to let him in, but her walls had been guarding her for so long that she didn't quite know how to let them completely crumble, he'd already broken through more than she'd ever intended to let anyone.

"I love you okay; I've known from the start that we were special, that we'd been placed together for a reason. We're meant to be together Bones; I know you feel it too. I know you do"

Brennan shook her head and placed her hands on his chest, half grabbing half pushing him away.

"Booth. Our friendship means more than any.., our partnership it can't, we're the center, remember the center must hold!" she spoke hysterically before collapsing against him.

He stood taking her in his arms properly, just letting her cry all over his suit. Her grip on him was unbreakable, even he wouldn't of been able to remove her if he wanted to.

She was gripping him like he was going to disappear. Her abandonment had affected her more than she'd possibly ever admit to.

His fingers played absentmindedly with her hair as he attempted to pluck up the courage to say something, anything.

"What do you want Temperance?" he whispered. He felt her body stiffen slightly in his arms as she pulled back sniffing.

"I want, to stop crying" she said with a scratchy voice. "I want to stop lying, I want to stop hiding, I want to stop.." she trailed off with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Bones we can't work together anymore if nothing's going to change after all that I've said to you" Booth spoke gently swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I want to stop feeling things for you" she whispered.

"Things that scare me, things that can't happen because we're partners. I don't deserve you Booth. And in the end you'll just walk away like everyone else does, it's all only a matter of time"

"I already said I'll never leave you, I know there are some things I can't promise but I would never **EVER** leave you by choice Bones. If you want this, _need_ this as much as I do then you'll give it a chance, just please. Give it a chance"

Before he had chance to take a breath her lips were on his, she grabbed his collar and poured every unsaid word, feeling or expression of the last 5 years into their first _true_ kiss.

Minutes passed and she finally pulled away, breathless. Booth's eyes finally fluttered open and he took in the sight of Brennan in front of him. Her chest rising and falling, her cheeks flushed with pink and her eyes filled with something he'd never seen before. Pure emotion.

"Wow Bones, I um, help me out here" Booth said dumbfounded, Brennan smiled slightly.

"Before you I never believed in love Booth, I thought it was just fantasy. I never thought I'd love anybody, but then becoming friends with Angela, Cam and Hodgins completely changed that. And for a long time I've recognized that, I feel very different things towards you than I do them. There's an intensity between us that I used to deny. You've changed me; I'm no longer so distant from the world. But I don't know, I don't know how to label what I feel for you as love. But that kiss, I, I wouldn't risk everything if it wasn't love"

"I think the kiss said it all Bones, but if you can't admit it then don't.."

"I'm happiest when I'm with you. I never believed in love before you. Never had a family, never wanted one. I never contemplated love or marriage or children. But with you in my life, I want it all. I want a child because it's half you Booth. I, my heart, I love you I've just been too much of a coward to admit it " she finished babbling.

Booth's eyes glistened as he grinned from ear to ear before enveloping her in his arms.

"Booth, this, this is me giving us a chance"

"Bones. _My_ Bones" he murmured before he had to give in to the longing to kiss her.


End file.
